


Kiss to make it better?

by earlgreyteawrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Face Masks, Hurt/Comfort, KEITH FIC, Kisses, M/M, Minor Injuries, klance fic, lance fic, vld keith fic, vld klance fic, vld lance fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreyteawrites/pseuds/earlgreyteawrites
Summary: Keith decides to try out some of Lance's face masks.





	Kiss to make it better?

    If it hadn’t been for that stupid creature thing, none of this would’ve ever happened. Keith and Lance had been sent out for a simple mission, to get food. But that wasn’t what had ended up happening.

    It was going normal at first, bickering over what was edible or not until Pidge got so tired of listening to them over the coms that she sent a picture to them. They had searched for a little while of course, but didn’t find anything until it was about time to head back. Turns out, the fruits and grasses they could eat all grew on this one giant kind of tree.

    Keith had climbed up to get the best ones, throwing them all down. Lance caught them in this old sack until it was filled to the brim and ready for the paladin’s lunch. It had actually went great. They didn’t argue, even when Keith accidentally hit Lance in the face with a piece of fruit. And as their reward, Keith picked a few extra for him and Lance to snack on while they brought all of this stuff back to the rest of the paladins.

    But just as Keith slid down the middle of the tree, a fruit in his mouth and one in his hand, something strange happened. The tree started to shiver, as if it were alive. Keith slid down as fast as he could, reaching the bottom and sprinting towards Lance. Lance was too intrigued to realize that the tree could either be falling or doing something weird that would most definitely hurt them. Either way, Keith didn’t want to end up dead and he didn’t want Lance to either. The tree started to pulse faster ad this weird pink stuff started to form clouds around the tree, clearly some kind of defense mechanism.

    Keith ran at lighting speed, tossing aside the fruit in his hand and grabbing the helmet that was sitting by Lance’s foot. He shoved it over his head, deciding that he’d rather Lance be okay than himself (since Lance had been an idiot and forgotten his helmet). Hopefully nothing would happen as punishment for this. Keith grabbed the sack of fruit and then Lance’s hand, tugging him away from the pink clouds as fast as he could. But the pink stuff was coming towards them fast.

    Lance, finally realizing what was going on, used his jet boosters. However, just as they were about to reach a safer altitude, Keith’s face started to burn. Keith let out a yelp, squeezing his eyes shut and whimpering as his face slowly felt a fire-like burn creeping across it.

    “OW!” he yelled, “Ow, ow, ow!” Lance looked down, worry showing clearly over his face as he brought Keith down to the ground. The second that he could, he let go of the sack of fruit and Lance’s hand, clasping his hands over his face and whimpering. Keith could feel his skin shifting in a way it definitely shouldn’t be able to. It wasn’t right and it hurt so badly he wanted to cry.

    “Keith? Keith are you okay?” he asked worriedly, voice muffled because of the helmet. Keith tried not to sob as he frantically rubbed his face, trying to get the burning feeling to go away somehow. Lance seemed to understand the problem. “Here, w-we’re only a little longer away. I’ll get the fruit, just relax okay? We’ll be back in a second.” Lance hurriedly scooped up the sack, tying it to his belt before he grabbed Keith around the waist, holding him tight.

    The jet boosted ride took five minutes, just long enough for Keith to start to cry from the agonizing pain spreading all over his face. He was humiliated this point as he listened to the others crowding around him. He could hear Allura fretting around as they all studied his probably severely messed up face.

    “It’s…definitely bad. But the healing pod we brought, it can only heal life threatening injuries.” she mumbled, looking extremely troubled. “His helmet detected it will heal in a few days, but it looks incredibly painful.” she reached out, taking Keith’s helmet off. Keith winced as it brushed a part of his face. He didn’t even want to know how awful he looked. He hoped it wasn’t worse than he felt. After all, he was in pain and everyone had watched him cry. What made that worse was he didn’t think anyone other than Shiro had ever seen him cry before, so that was already humiliating on it’s own.

    “Oh! Allura, I have an idea!” Lance announced, raising his hand and jumping up and down like an enthusiastic elementary school kid. Everyone turned to Lance, worried looks on all of their faces. “I still have a bunch of my face masks. I got a bunch of free samples and I bought a lot at the space mall.” he explained, “I have a bunch that are for medical related things since I got them just in case. Maybe one can help Keith?” he suggested. Clearly nobody had anything better to offer than that.

    “…Why don’t you bring Keith into your lion and try it while Hunk makes dinner. Anything that can soothe the pain will be enough.” Allura sighed, obviously wanting to feel relief but holding herself back. She was smart enough to know that this could very possibly not work.

    Before Lance dragged him up to Blue, everyone gave Keith a little pat on the shoulders or the back and headed off to the little makeshift kitchen Hunk had set up outside the lions. Keith wiped a stray tear off his cheek, following Lance up to the blue lion with his burning face.

    When the castle of lions had been destroyed, the lions became their rooms. None of them actually realized there was more than a cockpit until Lance found a door in Blue that led to a series of rooms the size of a small two bedroom apartment.

    As Keith walked through the space, he saw Kaltenecker eating a bushel of grass Lance had saved in a smaller room that was now more of a stable. The rest of the area was mainly just stuff scattered around. There wasn’t much time of rest to organize, so Keith didn’t blame Lance for having a messy space.

    Lance led them into the bathroom, patting the toilet to coax Keith over. He sat on the top, feeling a little awkward as Lance ruffled through his different kind of face creams. As he did so, Keith caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

    Definitely not a horror story like he thought it would be. But his pale skin didn’t make it look any better. It was a rash that covered the entire right side of his face. Everything except his eyelid and lips were affected. His left had a small pink tint, but it wasn’t blazing red like the other half. That explained the disproportionate pain levels.

    “…Hey, uhm.” Lance mumbled, turning around with a couple jars of face cream, “…I never thanked you. You know, for letting me use your helmet instead of taking it for yourself.” he mumbled, placing down the face cream next to the toilet and sitting down on a little stool he had pulled up.

    “Oh, it’s no problem.” he shrugged feeling a little awkward. He wasn’t really used to such a tender voiced Lance. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” Lance smiled at this, his cheeks getting a little bit pink.

    “Yeah, I just wish you ended up okay too. That was the first time I’d ever seen you cry.” he shrugged a little. Keith felt himself blush under the hot fire of his face, which only made it worse. He winced a little at the extra pain. “Here. This one helps with burns. The other one helps with chemicals…but I think that dust stuff was a little bit of both. It was catching fire when it hit the air. I think when it got your face some of it was on fire.” he suggested, dipping his finger into the bowl of cream. Keith squeezed his eyes shut as Lance brought up his fingers to his face, dotting his cheek with a tiny bit of the cream. Oh god, that hurt so bad, that hurt so, so, bad.

    Keith felt more pained tears slipping out of his eyes.

    “Oh! Oh…does that hurt?” Lance asked quickly.

    “Yeah.” Keith managed to croak, completely miserable.

    “I’m so sorry.” Lance apologized. “Let’s try the chemical one.” Keith opened his eyes, blinking away the rest of the tears as Lance wiped off his fingers and put away the can of face cream, drawing out the other one. “Just tell me if it hurts, also you can squeeze my hand if you want?” he offered his hand, which Keith took without hesitation. If this one hurt, he wanted something to squeeze, “This one’s really cold, okay?” Keith nodded as Lance put his fingers to his face.

    Relief washed over Keith. It was working. The cold soothed the aches in his cheeks, making him feel like he could breathe again. Lance spread the coolness over his face carefully, making sure to get every inch of affected skin. He squeezed Lance’s hand a little, but not because it hurt. It was kind of nice to have some reassurance that this would all be okay.

    “Annnd, there.” Lance said, smearing the last bit on his nose. “Is there any place that stings?” Keith shook his head, feeling relieved. Lance sighed happily, wiping his hands off and putting away the face cream. But before Keith got up, Lance bent down with a gentle look on his face. “Nuh uh, no leaving yet.” he smiled, “Kiss to make it better before you go.” before Keith could say anything, Lance pressed his lips softly to his hair, giving him a soft hug in the process.

    Keith felt frozen in those moments, hardly able to believe what was happening.

    “…Thanks for protecting me today.” Lance mumbled into his hair, giving another tiny peck to the top of his head before letting him go. Keith was too flustered to reply as Lance walked calmly out of the bathroom, leaving him a blushy and stuttering mess.

    Maybe his face hurting wasn’t such a big problem after all.


End file.
